The Right Choice (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: When Gabby's return to the island hits a bump in the road Steve, Catherine, Grace and Danny pitch in to help.


_To Mari &amp; ilna-I'm out of superlatives. You guys are simply the best. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your love, friendship and support. And for picking up my slack last week. The awesomest awesome that ever awesomed doesn't even cover it._

_To Sandy—I have no idea how I would have made it through the last month without you. THANK YOU!_

_To the McRollers who have sent me messages of support and encouragement during the last few very difficult weeks, I can never truly express how much your words meant to me. Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it. As soon as I get a few minutes to get myself organized I'll be replying personally to every message but in the meantime please know your words have meant the world to me._

_To all our readers, emailers, tweeters and reviewers—THANK YOU!_

* * *

**The Right Choice (1/1)**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Sunday January 18****th**** 2:30 P.M.**

Steve, Catherine and Cammie entered the kitchen after a leisurely Sunday afternoon walk on the beach and an extended game of fetch. It had been a long week at work and they were happy to spend their day talking about anything and everything but their latest case. They discussed Gabby's impending arrival on the island, Mary's ongoing remodeling of her new house in LA, and their plans for how to spend time with the Allen children. They laughed at Cammie's latest exploits but perhaps most importantly simply relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

Steve's cell phone buzzed with the sound of an incoming call and they both held their breath, hoping their peaceful afternoon was not about to be interrupted by a case. "It's Danny," Steve said as he glanced at the display.

He connected the call as Catherine filled Cammie's bowl with cold bottled water from the refrigerator.

"What's up?" he asked without preamble.

"_I've got a problem,"_ Danny grumbled.

"Is everything okay?" Steve was instantly alert. "Is Gracie okay?"

Catherine turned towards him, a look of concern creasing her brow.

"_No, it's nothing like that. It's not that kind of … Grace is fine."_ Danny assured him but the tension in his voice was obvious. _"We're over here at Gabby's new condo. And by the way … this place the Clifford Trust set her up at … these people don't cut corners. This place is gorgeous."_

"So far I'm not hearing anything that sounds like a problem," Steve smiled at Catherine who instantly relaxed. He leaned against the counter and watched her do some post-run stretching.

"_The problem,"_ Danny sighed loudly, _"is that Gabby had to go to Chicago to tie up a few loose ends."_

"She mentioned that to Catherine the other day on the phone," Steve said. "I thought she was getting in last night."

"_So did I. Unfortunately that didn't happen._ _Things in Chicago ended up taking longer than she expected … which … of course they did… and she missed her flight."_ Danny rubbed his forehead in an attempt to stave off a growing headache. "_The next flight she could get left this morning but it has two … I mean one would be bad enough but we're talking two … multi-hour layovers."_

"That sounds … unpleasant," Steve frowned.

"_You ain't kidding,"_ Danny agreed. "_She won't be back on the island till late tonight. And that's assuming all the connecting flights leave on time. However … all the stuff she had shipped from her apartment in Denver … well that arrived right on time."_

"Maybe she should have booked her flight with Fedex," Steve smirked.

"_Very funny,"_ Danny groused. _"Anyway … Grace and I came over to let the delivery guys in." _

"Still not hearing a problem," Steve grinned at Catherine who indicated she was going upstairs to change. She left the kitchen with Cammie on her heels.

"_The problem is the guys say they weren't told they would have to take the boxes up to her condo."_ Danny's voice took on an exasperated tone._ "They have three other deliveries today so they don't have time. They were led to believe it was a curbside drop-off."_

"Now I see the problem," Steve nodded.

"_Finally,"_ Danny sighed as he leaned against the outside of the building. _"Do you think maybe we can get a little help over here? It's just boxes, no furniture because the place came furnished, but it's gonna take Grace and me all day to do this ourselves."_

"I'm sure you could use the exercise," Steve teased. "But I wouldn't want Gracie to spend all afternoon lugging boxes. Text me the address and we'll be right there."

* * *

**Bedroom**

**2:40 P.M.**

"Everything ok?" Catherine asked as she exited the bathroom and saw Steve changing his clothes. She had a feeling their plan for a nice, relaxing afternoon at home was about to change.

"Gabby missed her flight last night," Steve replied.

"I know. She just sent me a text," Catherine grimaced. "Two multi-hour layovers. Atlanta and Seattle. She isn't gonna land in Hawaii till after ten."

"Well the stuff from her apartment in Denver doesn't have that problem." Steve finished changing and tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper. "It's being dropped off on the curb outside her new condo as we speak."

"On the curb," Catherine asked questioningly.

"There was some kind of mix-up," Steve shrugged. "Danny and Grace are there now but they need help."

Catherine checked her watch. "You go ahead. I'll meet you there. I'm gonna stop at Foodland and grab a few things. Just some milk and coffee and something for breakfast. That'll be one less thing for Gabby to worry about since she's getting in so late."

"That's very thoughtful," Steve said. He crossed to where she was standing and dropped a kiss on her lips before wrapping her in tight hug. "We can order a pizza after we get everything carried upstairs," he suggested.

"Sounds good," Catherine smiled. This might not be the way she'd intended to spend the rest of the day but helping a friend was always the right choice.

* * *

**Gabby's Condo**

**Honolulu**

**3:35 P.M.**

When Catherine arrived she found Grace standing on the sidewalk arranging a stack of large cardboard moving boxes. Luckily Gabby was a very organized packer and the contents of each box were clearly labeled.

"Every job needs a good supervisor," she teased as she approached carrying two bags of groceries and a large bouquet of flowers.

"Uncle Steve and Danno were just piling everything in the living room." Grace rolled her eyes and Catherine laughed. "I told them it would be a lot easier for Gabby if we put the boxes where they belong. I separated them into piles by what room they go in to make it easier."

"That was an excellent idea," Catherine said sincerely.

"I wish I was gonna be able to wait and see Gabby when she gets here but Danno said I have to get to bed early. I have my Martin Luther King Jr. Day service project tomorrow and I have to get up super early. You and Uncle Steve are still planning on coming, right?" Grace asked hopefully. She and her classmates had been working very hard on a presentation for all their families and invited guests.

"We wouldn't miss it," Catherine beamed.

"Good," Grace smiled. "You have to get there early and make sure you get a good seat."

"We will," Catherine promised. "Now how about if you and I go upstairs, put these groceries away and see if we can unpack a few things to make Gabby more comfortable when she gets home tonight."

"Good idea," Grace nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**4:30 P.M.**

Grace looked through the boxes marked bathroom until she found some towels and washcloths which she placed carefully on the marble countertop of the bathroom vanity. She knew Gabby would have the essentials like her toothbrush and make-up in her carry-on but she didn't want her to have to search through the boxes for the other things she needed.

She opened a small box marked 'fragile' and placed an assortment of shower gels and shampoos on the counter. She searched a few more boxes until she spotted a bottle of what she knew was one of Gabby's favorite lotions.

She placed it front and center.

Gabby always said that airplanes made her skin feel dry and Grace knew she'd want the lotion first thing.

She gave the room one last look then went to check on Catherine in the bedroom.

Since all the boxes were so clearly marked it took very little time for Catherine to find sheets, pillows, pillowcases and a bedspread. As she stood back and observed her handiwork she smiled. The bedding didn't exactly match the color palette of the exquisitely decorated condo but she was sure Gabby would be exhausted after a long day on airplanes and in airports and would welcome a made bed. No matter how mismatched.

There would be plenty of time to shop for new bedding later.

"I'm done with the bathroom," Grace announced as she entered.

"Excellent," Catherine said, her hands on her hips. "I'm done in here as well. Now all we have to do is find a few things in the kitchen boxes and we'll be all set."

* * *

**Kitchen **

**5:00 P.M.**

It took a little more searching since there were quite a few boxes marked _'Kitchen'_ but Catherine and Grace finally found a vase and placed the flowers Catherine had picked up on the way over in water.

"Hibiscus are Gabby's favorite," Grace said as she arranged the flowers. "Good choice."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled.

They placed the vase on the kitchen island then in quick order found the coffee maker, the toaster, several coffee mugs and a place setting Gabby could use for breakfast. Catherine had picked up coffee but also fresh fruit, bagels, cream cheese and milk. Just enough to get Gabby out the door with a good breakfast.

"That's the last of them," Steve announced as he entered the kitchen wiping sweat off his brow.

"Perfect timing," Catherine grinned as she crossed the room and kissed him. "Grace and I ordered pizza. It should be here any minute. I just want to cut up some of this fruit and I think we'll be good to go."

As if on cue the condo doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Danny held up his hand and waved off his partner as Steve reached for his wallet. "It's the least I can do."

Twenty minutes later they were all gathered around the island laughing and eating pizza off the paper plates Catherine bought when she stopped at Foodland.

"I want to get a picture," Grace said excitedly as she grabbed her phone and waved for everyone to move closer.

"You have to be in it, Monkey," Danny said. "Let me take it."

"I'll be in it," Grace said. "I'm gonna use my timer app."

She checked the angle then set the camera and jumped into place between Danny and Steve.

"Say cheese!" she squealed excitedly.

The camera flashed and she bounded across the kitchen to check the results.

"I saw a Walgreens right down the street, Danno. Can you take me there so I can print this out? I wanna leave it as a surprise for Gabby. Please!" Grace pleaded.

"I'll take you, Gracie," Steve smiled. "I have to grab a couple of cases of water anyway."

* * *

**5:45 P.M.**

By the time Steve and Grace returned from Walgreens Catherine had the fruit cut up and placed in the refrigerator in a Tupperware container and Danny had the remains of the pizza cleaned up.

"Didn't it turn out good?" Grace beamed as she showed Danny and Catherine the 8x10 picture of the four of them smiling brightly with a festive balloon border and the words _Welcome Back Gabby_ printed across the top.

"It's perfect," they both agreed.

"She designed it herself," Steve said proudly.

Grace placed the picture on the island beside the flowers and left a note that said '_P.S. the leftover pizza is in the fridge'._

"Do you think she'll like it?" Grace asked as she wrapped her arms around her father's waist and leaned against his side.

"I know she will, Monkey," Danny smiled as he hugged her.

* * *

**11:10 P.M.**

It was late when Gabby finally opened the door to her new condo. She was too exhausted from twenty plus hours of travel to even take it in. She'd been sent pictures but a real exploration of her new living space would have to wait till morning.

One thing did catch her eye though.

The flowers on the kitchen island.

Gorgeous yellow Hibiscus.

She could see them from the front door due to the open concept nature of the condo.

As she got closer she saw the picture of the beaming Danny, Grace, Steve and Catherine gathered around that very same island eating pizza.

Grace's hand scrawled note about the leftovers brought a smile to her face.

She'd been sure for all along that taking the job with The Clifford Trust and returning to the island was a good idea but as she looked at the smiling faces in the picture she was more certain than ever that she'd made the right choice

**THE END**

* * *

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
